Target Practice
by Aros Sterling
Summary: We have a new mission for you." She smirked. "Ready to comply, who is the target?" The agent rummaged through the files of the potential targets and the completed missions. "Target..." Read to find out!
1. Target Aquired

A/N: Ok so I've been watching the Avengers movies and I really think I have a celebrity crush on Sebastian Stan( if u don't know who that is it's the actor of Bucky), and I think that Winterfalcon is 4 life so here's a semi AU.. enjoy. Bucky and Sam gender bend. (Both r girls). I made up Bucky's name for the gender bend. 0.0

 **Aros: I'm having a great time with this one!**

 **Bucky: U do realize that's not my name and I'm a boy in the movies?**

 **Sam: Oh, she knows, she just doesn't care...**

 **Aros: Thank you!**

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Sam's POV

 _Come on Bucky!" Sam had called for her friend. She ran over towards the edge of the woods. Bucky looked into the woods, the dark green emptiness, she sighed, rolling up her sleeves to her army pattern jacket. "Samantha Elizabeth Wilson," her mother shouted. "Don't you dare go in there." Sam rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to be able to go in so easily as her friend. Bucky was just shorter an skinnier, she was more agile, and faster._

 _"Blake Silvia Barnes don't you think about it." Sam smirked as Bucky was scolded. She looked over at her friend. Blake was mocking her mother making rude face and opening and closing her hand. "Don't call me that... my name is Bucky!"_

 _Bucky laid down in the grass her hands behind in her head, she had her short black uneven hair sprawled across the ground. "Well that was a total bust," Sam said blowing her long bangs about of her eyes. "No it's not. " Bucky said rolling over on her chest . "What you mean, we just got the scolding of a life time, well it could've been worse but there's no way that we are going..." Sam stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and saw her girlfriends smirk._

 _Bucky grabbed her girlfriends hand and she slowly pulled her into the woods. "Our moms are going to kill us," Sam said bitting her bottom lip as she reluctantly walked behind Bucky. "They don't have to find out," she smirked. "I hate you Bucky!" She said smiling._

"There are some right there, they're girls but the one with the black hair should be a good asset," one of the HYDRA agents whispered to the other. The other nodded and aimed his gun at her.

 _"It's not so bad out here", Sam said. Bucky smirked at her. "What did I tell you? Go ahead, say I told you so." Sam nodded. The bullet shot out of the gun and it hit Bucky in the back right between the shoulder blades. She gasped sharply and collapsed on the ground. The HYDRA agents came out from the bushes and picked up the unconscious form._

 _"Go run off to get your mother little girl," he said as Sam ran_

Sam woke up in a start as she jumped out of her bed and got ready for the day. Still haunted by the days that she had lost her girlfriend because she couldn't hold her own to stand and fight. Never could she ever live that down. Maybe…

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Continue your training," the agent said as he landed a blow onto the shoulder of his asset, Bucky stumbled backwards before regaining her footing and continuing on. She hit the man in the face enough to draw blood and she shot him in the heart. She blew her bangs out of her eyes before walking past the other guard muttering something cruel under her breathe.

"Asset," said a highly ranked agent said. The Asset turned her head, semi mockingly towards the agent. "We have a new mission for you." She smirked. "Ready to comply, who is the target?" The agent rummaged through the files of the potential targets and the completed missions. "Target Samantha Elizabeth Wilson."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

 **A/N: So what did you think? This will be multiple chapters and I'm thinking of posting every Wednesday and Tuesday if I can. I play softball with daily practice, so I will try to squeeze this in eventually. But this will eventually be a WinterFalconshipping fanfic. Stay tuned, and PM me if you want more or have requests or ideas. As always R &R, and God this is a long A/N, so I'll end it here. **

***Just to be clear MULTIPLE CHAPTERS! Thnx***


	2. I knew her

**A** / **N: As y'all know, I love to be on top of things so here's an early chapter.**

Hey Sam,"Natasha asked, "we found something at a nearby warehouse, Clint and I are checking out some other places, do you wanna check it?" Sam shrugged, "Sure, whatever." She grabbed her gear left.

What could go wrong?

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"You can't mess this one up, my asset. Your goal is to draw her out, a slight attack, to shock her presence." Rumlow whispered. The Asset nodded. She understood, she brought out her weapon, and turned off the safety lock on her gun.

She started running towards her position, just slightly west over the end of the roof. She was in almost plain sight. But hidden with her mask on over her nose and mouth. "Samantha Wilson, funny. I thought I knew you." She muttered. She shot the bullet so it just grazed Sam's shoulder.

She smirked. "Target Acquired. Samantha Elizabeth Wilson, locking coordinates now, mission status, in process." She stated plainly into the com.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

The bullet grazed her shoulder from a fire above her, she held the cut as she searched ahead of her trying to find the person with the shot. The aim was unparalleled, this was no misfire, it was in intentional shot, leading her attention to the fire. 'Whatever you're trying to do they got me off guard stand tight, they can't be far off from here' She thought still turning her head.

She looked up at the roofs, looking until she found a certain girl with a black mask covering about half of her face, with short black hair, shoulder length and she was obviously not very happy to be there. She held her gun up to fire again, a shot to kill.

Sam activated her gear as clear red wings sprouted from her backpack, and matching goggles on her face, she flew up to the roof. As she located the girl. And she smirked. What could go wrong for her now.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

The Asset smirked, this bird brain had fallen for every one of her tricks, she pulled out her gun as the target soared above her head. She shot the closet wing to her, and watched the target fall to the ground. Dazed, not for long so she would hurry up.

"The Target has been temporarily dazed, what is my attack formation Agent Rumlow?" She asked, into the com link. "Attack formation alpha Z. Nothing special, the basic one. Do not kill the target yet." She wanted to hear those words reverse but for now she would

leave the target alive. For now.

Sam struggled getting up but she finally awoke from her hard landing as she was forced down by the girl on the roof. She was fast, she was thrown back by the girls kick and was sent back into the wall. She was thrown like a rag doll across the floor again as the Asset launched her to the floor of the roof. Slowly taking off her mask.

She dropped the mask to the floor. "Bucky!" Sam asked slightly astonishment in her voice. "Is that you?" The girl looked confused, sending her a look of rejection. "Never herd of her. My name is the Winter Soldier." She said. "Do you know who I am?" Sam asked. "I was the best friend Sam Wilson." She looked down from her winning position. "Never heard of her," The soldier said mockingly as she went to her com again.

"Alright Asset, we will be picking you up on the south side of the building," Rumlow said. The Asset nodded. She hang up on The Agent. "You know," she said looking back at Sam. "I thought I thought I knew you." She said as she hopped in the dangling rope from the helicopter.

"Bucky," Sam murmured under her breath.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Natasha I know what I saw, I really think that was her," she said trailing after Natasha as she continued her rant. "Face it Sam you were thrown around like a rag doll, you could have seen anything."

"But I know that I saw her believe me." Natasha turned on her heel. "You have dreams of her, yes? You may have seen her image even though she wasn't there. Now go to bed. Now. I mean it Sam."

Natasha left the room.

"But I knew her. And I know it's her." She said as she rolled over and finally was able to get some sleep. And she did know her. She was sure.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Rumlow ," the Asset asked. He raised a eyebrow at her before looking back at his most prized asset. "What? This'd better be important girl. I have important matters to attend to." The Asset nodded. "Who was the girl on the Eastern rooftop?" "She is your target." Rumlow answered sounding a little annoyed.

"No I mean, who was she. I think- I mean- I thought I knew her. " she said. Rumlow looked shocked. "She's your target. Are you questioning me girl?" She shook her head. "I thought I knew her. I know that I knew her." She said. She was slapped and sent aback due to the intensity of it.

"You know now none of her, you will do as I sat and stop questioning me." He turned around and looked at one of the agents behind him. "Wipe her," he said, "send her to the table begin the process."

 _I knew h_ er

 **A/N: Short! Short! Short! Augh! Does it look short on yours? Oh well. I guess that I got a little dark at the end but does it seem ok? Well IDK. So this post is supposed to take place of Tuesday's because I may or may not write then because I have a game but please enjoy this one.**


End file.
